


A New Host

by Morthos



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morthos/pseuds/Morthos
Summary: My first fanfiction, sorry if it sucks.





	1. The beginning

The night was cold and wet. The Symbiote had lost its host and was in search of a new one. But this had proven difficult since everyone human it tried to bond with were people who only wanted to use its power for themselves. The symbiote saw these flaws and killed them for it. At this point the symbiote was getting desperate it needed a host soon before it died. So it decided to try somewhere else. It had the perfect idea.

 

————————————————

 

Monday 8:30am midtown high school

 

I walked down the halls of midtown high it was the first day of school and I was not excited. I mean who is? “What do we have here?” Came a voice from behind me. I turn around to see Flash Thompson the resident bully here at midtown along with his friends. “Well if it isn’t my old pal Jason.” Said Flash.

 

This was the one thing I feared the most. You see two years ago me and Flash were in middle school and he was a jerk to me. So near the end of the year I told the teacher what he did and he got suspended for the last few days of school. This broke his perfect record because nobody would stand up to Flash, I was the first one. That puts a big target on me now. He didn’t get his revenge yet because he’s a year ahead of me so I had a year without him.

 

“H-hey Flash.” I Said timidly. He grinned wickedly and said “remember when told on me in middle school?” “Y-yeah.” I Said stumbling over my words. “Well I haven’t gotten the proper chance to repay you.” He said while cracking his knuckles. Just then a bell rang signaling it was time for class. Flash scowled and whispered “we’ll finish this later.” I said “saved by the bell” under my breath. I then headed to my first period class.

 

————time skip to lunch-———

 

The classes were quite boring so I just ignored the teachers. I was about to take a seat when Flash tripped me making the food I was carrying give me a big spot on my shirt “you should watch where you’re going.” Said Flash. I proceeded to go to the bathroom ignoring all the laughter. While in the bathroom I tried desperately to scrub off the stain on my shirt it was clear that it wasn’t coming off. At that moment I felt water drip on my hand I looked down at it and the water was completely black I looked up and see a lot of black sludge of some sort. Then it jumped at me and I was knocked out.

 

——time skip to when he awoke—

 

I opened my eyes my head was killing me. What even happened? I don’t remember I went to the bathroom and that’s all I remember. I am covered in sweat. I look at my watch and it was 12:30. “oh shit!” I thought out loud as I raced to my next class. The rest of the school day went at it’s slow normal pace. I finally finished the first day of school I walked outside to have someone push me down the stairs. I fell and landed right in front of Flash’s feet. He knelt down and said “I told you I’d pay you back.” He then proceeded to grab my hair and slam my head into the ground. I curled into a ball and was kicked repeatedly by Flash and his friends. After 20 minuets of this they left laughing. I tried to get up but fell again. I heard a deep voice and fell unconscious. “ **Thisss one isss perfect** ” the symbiote chuckled darkly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfiction, sorry if it sucks.


	2. Bad memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up in a strange place

Jason’s POV

Pain was all I could feel it felt like my body was tearing itself apart. When suddenly it stoped. I opened my eyes I saw a hall made completely of stone like a castle. It had low hanging lights and a red carpet. The walls were cracked and had pictures on them. I stepped closer and realized these were pictures of me and events that partook in my life all of them. “What the fuck!?!” I shouted. I kept walking down the hall. The first picture was when I was a baby and each picture was me getting older. I stopped at one I looked at it and felt tears well up.

————Flashback————

I was 9 our family was severely behind debt because my mother was gone and my father couldn’t get enough money to support having me there. So my dad decided to relieve his stress by drinking. The first time he was mean and loud but nothing physical. He would call me worthless or a disappointment. He said that I was the worst mistake of his life. This went on for a while I tried everything to impress my dad and tried to make him care about me but the insults wouldn’t stop. When one night it got even worse.

I was about to turn 10 it was my birthday the next day. But I was not happy I was hiding in my room because our debt got worse my dad was blaming me like usual. But for the first time I decided to fight back and told him that it wasn’t my fault and that it was his. I soon realized that it was a mistake. He threw a beer bottle and it the wall next to me. I immediately raced upstairs and into my room witch was a very small room with no windows it could only really fit a bed. I locked the door and crawled under my bed. I sobbed for 5 minuets till I heard him banging on the door yelling “OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!” I didn’t respond and looked for a escape route but I had none. He knocked the door off it’s hinges. I curled into a ball he pulled me out from under the bed and proceeded to beat me senseless.

I cried out in pain he threw me to the side and said “happy birthday” with sick sadistic pleasure.

My neighbor heard the screaming and called the cops when they saw the scene of me bruised and broken they called an ambulance and arrested my father.

I was put in the orphanage for a year until I was finally adopted by the Ramey’s they are lovely couple they have helped me through so much. I owe a lot to them.

———Flashback End———

I shook myself out of the memory and continued down the hall. I started sprinting. And stopped at a dead end. “Well this is just PERFECT!” I voiced with great sarcasm. Right then I felt a chill go up my spine. “ **Jassson** ” a voice said from behind me. I turned around startled I drove looking at the thing in front of me. It was a giant mass of something that looked liked sludge but it had a face it smiled wickedly at me. “ **Hello Jason**.” It said. I suddenly recognized this thing, it was venom! I started to breath heavily “please leave me alone!” I begged. “ **We can not do that** ” Venom said. “W-why?” I asked. “ **We will not let you go because we have decided to make you our host**.” The symbiote said in its deep voice.   “W-why me?” I asked. “ **Because you will not fight against me**.” The symbiote said. “H-how w-w-would y-you k-know t-that?” I asked terrified. It got in my face and said because “ **we know everything about you**.” The symbiote said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! please comment and tell me what you thought of it


	3. I'm Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes a deal with the devil

I stood there looking at venom for a while. Then I remembered the hall and I said “but how could you take pictures of my life if I was born befor you came to earth?” It looked at me as if I was stupid and said “ **I didn’t**.” I responded with “then who did?” It said “ **you did**.” It said. “I think I would remember creating this.” “ **We are in your head idiot**.” I responded with a “ohhh!” Then I shouted “WAIT DOES THAT MEAN YOUR INSIDE ME!?!” “ **What did you think ‘becoming my host’ would mean**?” “I thought you would just cover my body.” Then the symbiote mumbled something about them asking why his host was an idiot. “And I still haven’t agreed to me becoming your host!” “ **Don’t you want power**?” “ **I can give that to you**.” The symbiote Said. “I don’t care for power!” Jason exclaimed. The symbiote then asked “ **W** **hy not you could protect those you care for and make sure nothing bad would happen**.”

3rd person POV

He could see the boy start swaying towards his Offer a little. Then he had the perfect idea “your biggest fear is being alone isn’t it” he saw the kids eyes turned a little sad. “Well if I was with you I will never leave I will always be there with you.” The kids eyes looked hopeful for a few seconds before they reverted back to normal. “Your a villain you’d just use me to accomplish your goals.” Jason stated flatly. “We are not evil it was the human who I had as my host that was.” Said Venom. “Do I have your word that you won’t do anything to harm anyone without my permission?” Said Jason tiered of being alone and just wanting a friend. “You have my word” the symbiote replied with a smile. 

Jason POV

I woke up in the morning drenched in sweat. I quickly changed into new clothes when I realized the bus would be here soon my adoptive parents were already at work so I went out to the bus stop without grabbing breakfast. I noticed I wasn’t out of breath when I got there even though I ran but i pushed it aside. I noticed another kid there. He was my height he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked at me smiled stuck out his hand and said “hello my names peter what’s yours.” I shook his hand and said “my name is Jason.” Right when I let go of his hand I heard venom in my head shout " **DO NOT TRUST PETER PARKER**!" I physically winced. and said "Oww" peter stared at me with a worried expression. to which I said I had a headache which want far from the truth. peter said "oh sorry." I then turned my attention back to the symbiote I asked it what it means. to which it replied with "the boy is spiderman." 

 

"Oh god really?" I said with a hint of fear. because if he found out that if venom was inside me he would no doubt lock me up. So I decided to not talk to him and avoid him as much as possible. When the bus finally arrived I noticed there was only one seat available I sat next to the window while peter sat next to me. I looked out the window for the rest of the ride to the high school. everything was fine till lunch flash grabbed my lunch and said "well I forgot to get lunch so I hope you don't mind if I have yours's." He said with a smile. I was sick of this so I kicked him between the legs and grabbed my lunch from him. After school when I went outside I was so wrapped up in thoughts that I forgot that flash was a thing. He and one of his friends grabbed my arms and dragged me behind the school and flash pinned me against the wall.

 

His friend left leaving me and him alone. flash started mocking me while beating me up. then he said that I am a failure and that l will be forever alone I then grabbed the fist he was throwing at me and the symbiote started to cover me. "I'm n **ot alone."** I said. flash started to scream but I covered his mouth with the symbiote. " **shh**." venom cooed in his ear. " **let me make one thing clear if you try something like this again I WILL kill you.** " Venom threatened. " **Do I make myself clear**?" He nodded his head. " **now get out of here, **but if you tell anyone not even spiderman can save you do I make myself clear**?" ** said Venom. Flash Nods and runs off. When he was out of site his symbiote retracted. I gave out a sigh of reliefand walked home. What I didn't notice was peter watching from the window.


	4. A Hero?

Jason POV

I enter my house slam the door and race upstairs to my room. I hear Mrs. Ramey shout “Jason is that you?” “Yeah!” I shouted back.  I heard footsteps aproching I look to the door and see Mrs. Ramey open the door. She had green eyes rosy red lips long black hair she wore in a bun and was in a dress for work she set down her purse when she saw the bruise starting to form around my eye and looked at me with concern. She went over to me and sat next to me on my bed and held me in a hug. “Are those bullies picking on you again?” She asked I responded with a nod. “Do you want me to talk to your school honey?” She asked I shook my head no in response she sighed and said alright but let me tend to your bruise she led me to the chair outside of the bathroom. “Wait here while I get the medical supplies.” She said. I sat down and looked at a picture on the wall of me and the Ramey’s. Me and my adoptive parents were hosting a party and me and Mr. Ramey were eating part of the cake his wife made before she brought it out. Well she found us and chased us out with a pan. The picture was right when me and mr. Ramey were in full sprint and Mrs. Ramey had murder in her eyes and was swinging a pan at us. I smiled widely at the memory she was so mad we weren’t allowed to have anymore of the cake. I was shaken out of my memory as Mrs. Ramey came out with supplies. 

————That Night————

 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” I said in a whisper while sneaking out my window. Somehow the symbiote convinced me to try out swinging around the city like Spider-Man. We stood at the edge of the roof of my house. “Are you sure of this?” I asked on edge. “ **For the last time**   **you will be fine.”** It said clearly exasperated from saying this 10 times already. “S-so just jump huh?” I said looking at the ground ” **Yes**!” the symbiote said angrily. I took a deep breath then ran and jumped. The symbiote jumped from my wrist and attached itself to a different building. I started laughing uncrolably as I swung from building to building. “This is amazing!” I shouted. I was cut short of my fun from a scream in an alley near me I landed on the roof and looked into the alley to see a man with a gun mugging a woman. He was going to shoot her! I realized what to do I felt the symbiote surround me but it was different I wasn’t big and scary i looked like I was in a black Spider-Man suit but with a hoodie and jeans. He was about to pull the trigger when I webbed his gun with the symbiote he yelled “Spider-Man?!?” I dropped down and said “ **nope sorry to disappoint.”** With the signature venom teeth and tongue. “S-stay back!” He shouted I just laughed as I grabbed him and threw him into the wall making some of his bones break and instantly knocking him out. I webbed him to the wall before he fell and turned to the woman. “ **Shh it’s okay now your safe** ” I said without showing the venom mouth as not to scare her she was still scared though and ran away. I felt good helping someone so I decided this is what I will do at night. It felt as though someone was watching me I looked to the roofs and saw no one so I shrugged it off and continued to help people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters are short I will try to make them longer


	5. Can’t we be friends?

* * *

Jason’s POV

This is amazing I feel so powerful. Like I could do anything! **The humans are so weak! They deserve to be slaughtered!** I immediately snapped out of those thoughts. I stopped on a roof. And said “What  the hell was that that?”  **”I’m sorry but fighting will make us bloodthirsty”** Said the symbiote. I sighed and was about to say something when I felt a foot connect to the back of my head. I was sent rolling on the floor. I looked up to see Spider-Man staring hatefully at me.

 **”What the hell man!?!”** I shouted with the venom suit on. “You’re going back behind bars Venom!” Spider-Man shouted. 

He proceeded to charge me not pulling any punches. I could barely dodge. I tried to jump away to create some distance but that plan was foiled as soon as he webbed my feet and pulled me to the ground. I knew I couldn’t beat him I don’t know how to fight like he does. So I did the next logical thing. “If I let you take control will you promise not to hurt any innocent people?” I asked the symbiote. “ **We will not harm any innocent people you my word**.” The symbiote responded. This is going to probably be the biggest mistake of my life but i don’t have a choice. 

It felt so weird having my body move on it’s own. Venom successfully pinned down Spider-Man after a half hour of fighting. I had a thought that would hopefully work. “Can you link our mind to his, you know like bring him into our mind?”.  **“I do not know but I guess I could try.”** My head was a little fuzzy then I saw Peter in front of me. I was in my normal clothes me and Peter just started at each other not saying a word for what seemed like hours. Then he said “why?” “Why would you bond with the symbiote Jason?”

“Because they care about me, they are my friend.” I responded. “Jason it’s lying it feeds off your hate until it consumes you.” “No he wouldn’t do that he’s my friend!” I responded with. “Look I don’t want to hurt you but that thing has done terrible things!” Peter said. **“** **Like your any better.”** Said Venom from behind peter scaring him a little. They proceeded to get in a full blown argument. I waited for an hour but they kept going. I eventually decided enough was enough and decided to break up the fight. I went next to them and said “guys can’t we come to an understanding?” They both ignored the voice of reason and continued to yell at each other. “Guys cmon I got a test tomorrow can we stop fighting please?” I begged. Still nothing. “ENOUGH!” I shouted they both turned to look at me a little shocked at the outburst. “Can’t we do this another day I’m exhausted.” I said with a sigh. “kid this is more important than how tired you are.” Peter said.

”look can we just forgive and forget?” This seemed to upset both of them now they were both yelling at me. This is an improvement I guess.


End file.
